TrickorTreat
by writtenlove825
Summary: What happens at your twin sister's Halloween party when the girl of your dreams looks like a goddess and your best friends brother is too sexy for your self control to handle? Two-shot all human summaries bad but story is great.
1. Chapter 1

Trick-or-treat

You never know what is going to happen on Halloween. All human one-shot

Bella stood transfixed at the sight before her, her best friends twin brother was bent at the waist searching for something in his dresser. His jeans were stretched tight over his butt, which Bella's eye seemed to be glued to. She shook her head trying to dislodge the racy thoughts in her mind before clearing her throat to get his attention. He turned around to face her and Bella breath caught in her throat. The late afternoon sun that streamed in his windows bounced off his bare chest making him appear to glow.

"What's up Bella?" His honey toned voice washed over her cause the slightest of shivers to run through her body. Edward caught the movement and felt his lips moved into the slightest smirk. Bella truly was beautiful. Her mahogany hair fell in gently curls around her waist begging for his fingers to run through them. He always got lost in her large eyes, normally he wasn't into brown eyes but there was something about hers that he couldn't resist. Maybe it was the fact that they were the brightest brown that he's ever seen, or maybe it was the fact that he could see the slightest specks of gold. She was also the most down to earth person he knew, she didn't flaunt her beauty or her brain, something most girls feel the need to do.

Her voice shook Edward out of his thoughts, "Alice needs your help in the kitchen." Her eyes were still gazing longing at his bare chest she really couldn't think of anything better than running her fingers down his chest the tangle in the trail of hair the disappeared into his long slung jeans.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Edward tugged a t-shirt on before following Bella out of his room. If he thought looking at her from the front was nice, this was heaven. Her ass was out of this world, big but not too big and rounded perfectly. He could imagine how easily his hand would fit over her, especially in the skin tight leggings she was currently wearing. He allowed his eyes to travel upwards over the gentle curves of her hips. She wasn't a stick like most girls thought they should be and he really liked that about her. Next was her back, most people over look a woman's back but it was one of Edward's favorite aspects of the beautiful women in front of him. He's seen her in a bikini and new the gentle arch that she naturally had as well as the smooth flawless tan skin that was hiding under the short sleeve shirt.

"There you are Eddie!" Edward's twin sister was standing on a chair trying desperately to stretch her short 5'2 frame to reach the decorations she had him put up earlier.

"Must you use that name Alice? You know I hate it."

"Why do you think I use it brother dearest." Alice laughed as she jumped off of her perch. "Anyway, I need you to fix this, it's not centered and it's throwing off the whole room."

"And here I thought that mom was the interior designer not you." Alice's intelligent replay was to stick her tongue out before grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her upstairs.

"We are going to get dressed when you finish that I suggest you do the same!" Alice yelled as she and Bella disappeared into her room. Edward shook his head with a chuckle before doing as his sister said. She might be tiny but she was scary when she wanted to be and Edward didn't want to provoke that in her.

"Alice," Bella whined as Alice pulled and tugged on her hair. "Do I really have to wear this? I look completely ridiculous." Bella was currently sitting in front of Alice's mirror while Alice played Barbie doll with her.

"Bella you look gorgeous trust me. Beside you want Edward to notice you and he will go completely crazy for this."

Bella stuttered as a blush stained her ivory cheeks. "Wh…what? I don't want Edward to notice me. He's your brother and I've known him since I was five. That's crazy Alice."

"Yeah and I might believe you if I didn't have eyes. Or you know you didn't blush every time someone brings him up." Bella simply sighed at her best friend, there was no use in denying it Alice always knew these things. "Now I'm almost done I just need to tie these ribbons on..and done." Alice stood back telling Bella to stand so she could survey her work. Bella was dressed as a Greek goddess in a white dress that reached her ankles but had a slit on each side reaching her mid thigh. There was a gold sash that wrapped around her hips; the cloth was a v cut that showed off just enough cleavage before moving down to cover only her stomach. The back was completely open except for the second sash that held the front in place under her beast. Alice had applied a light gold eye shadow that really made her eyes pop and intertwined gold thread with the dark curls. "Bella, you're absolutely stunning." Alice gasped looking at her best friend.

Bella couldn't respond. She knew that she was attractive but in this, she was breath taking, she almost didn't even recognize herself. A smile graced her lips as she spun in a circle allowing herself and Alice to admire the whole thing. "And the best part," Bella said once she was down twilling. "I don't even have to wear shoes!" The girl's both giggled reminding themselves of when they were younger.

Alice looked great in her mad hatter costume, she had a metallic blue mini skirt on with a black vest that connected to the top of her white thigh highs. Under the vest she wore a white "blouse" which was really a strapless bra top that had a blue bow tie. To top it off, she had a blue top hat that matched her skirt balanced on the top of head off to the side.

Ten minutes later, the party was in full swing. Everyone from the senior class was there including some from the junior class. Edward was currently talking to his best friend, and also his sister's boyfriend, Jasper. Jasper looked right out of a western movie; he had black cowboy boots, blue jeans, a brown vest with a white button up under it, a long black coat, a western bolo tie, and finally a black cowboy hat. "So as I was leaving my mom would not stop blubbering about how much I looked like my great something or other." Jasper was from Texas and his family had lived there forever until his dad got a job at some big firm in Port Angeles. They had lived there for about two months before his mom declared that she couldn't stand the city and they were moving to Forks and Mr. Whitlock would just have to deal with commuting.

Edward was trying to pay attention he really was but his eyes were trained on the goddess currently laughing at whatever Mike Newton had just whispered in her ear. Greek was truly a great look for her; the gold against her skin was all but irresistible and the amount of skin showing was causing his black slacks to become almost unbearably tight. Edward was dressed as a 1920 gangster with black slacks a pinstriped vest, a white button up with rolled up sleeves, a skinny black tie, and a black fedora. He looked damn hot and he knew it. But Bella, Bella looked astonishing, breath taking, gorgeous, beautiful, more than any one word could describe and Edward could not look away.

"Dude, just go talk to her." Jasper nodded Edward's shoulder bringing him back into focus. "You haven't looked away since she walked down stairs and I'm afraid you are about to kill Mike if he touches her one more time. Just grow a pair will you and talk to her."

"I don't know what you're talking about man she's my sister's best friend and one of my best friends there is nothing else going on."

"Bull shit." Jasper said knowingly while grinning at his girlfriend who just spotted him. "You like her and everyone knows it. She's dressed like that to get your attention and before you refute it Alice told me. Now I'm going to go over and dance with my fuck hot girlfriend because I actually have the balls to make a move. I suggest you do the same before Mike takes your place." With that Jasper left Edward there gapping like a fish.

"Bella you know that you are the sexiest person in this room?" Mike whispered in Bella's ear his greasy hands on her arm. Bella tried to hold back the vomit that was threatening to leave her as she attempted to flirt with Newton. She found him revolting but was hoping to rouse Edward's attention. He should defiantly wear clothes like that more often because he looked amazing right now. He was currently leaning against a wall with a beer in his hand talking to Jasper about something. She wanted to know what it was desperately because whatever Jasper had said before walking away left Edward shocked before he turned a heated gaze in Bella's direction.

Bella was just about to tell Mike to leave her alone when she heard _his_ voice. It wrapped around her and made her shiver; much like it did every time they talked. This time was different though, this time Edward's voice was almost harsh and demanding. "Mike," He said harshly. "I think that you should leave now."

"Me and Bella are talking Cullen," Mike said equally as threateningly.

"And now you're done Newton. Now leave before I make you." God his voice, Bella couldn't understand the affect that he was having on her but she was trying so hard not to jump him. "Bella," Bella had to fight to focus on what he was saying to her and not what his mouth would feel like against her lips. "Can we talk?"

Bella blushed and looked up at him through her lashes, "Of course Edward what's up?"

Edward was feeling much less confident now. He didn't know what was wrong, he knew that he was attractive and he normally had complete confidence but this beauty in front of him shook him. "Do you want to dance?"

Bella simply nodded and allowed Edward to lead her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck lacing her fingers together. Edward's hands slid down to her waist before wrapping his arms around her. Edward's breath caught at the feel of Bella's silky skin and Bella shivered once again at the contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Trick-or-Treat

Part 2

Edward was feeling much less confident now. He didn't know what was wrong, he knew that he was attractive and he normally had complete confidence but this beauty in front of him shook him. "Do you want to dance?"

Bella simply nodded and allowed Edward to lead her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck lacing her fingers together. Edward's hands slid down to her waist before wrapping his arms around her. Edward's breath caught at the feel of Bella's silky skin and Bella shivered once again at the contact.

Bella allowed her head to rest against Edward's chest; she could hear his heart beating. The rhythmic thumbing was soothing her jumbled nerves, she was sure that her heart was pounding out of her chest at the moment. Being this close to Edward wasn't new for her, they've danced before but something felt different this time and she wasn't sure what it was but something was just different. Bella was afraid to get her hopes up but she was really hoping that her costume was working.

The song changed for a slow one to a fast beat. Edward looked down at the girl in his arms, the girl of his dreams that he has all but loved since they were ten. What was he to do now? He could hold on to her and continue dancing and risk the awardness that was surly to come after, or he could let her go and see what she wanted. Edward felt Bella tense as she turned her face up towards him. He saw it in her eyes, she didn't want him to let go. His mind made up Edward tighten his grip on Bella's hips, never looking away from her face he turned her around so her bare back was pressed against his chest. Slowly he began to move to the beat pulsing through the room.

Bella begin to relax as Edward once again wrapped his arms around her body pulling her impossibly close. Bella felt him begin to move and with confidence she didn't know she possessed she began to move her hips as well. Soon both Edward and Bella were lost to the music and each other. Bella was emboldened and began to move more seductively against Edward's body. She reached her arms up to wrap them around Edwards neck causing her back to arch and her butt to push more firmly into Edward's groin. Edward let out a soft groan at the pressure and the feeling of Bella's fingers entwining with his bronze hair. Edward decided that it was his turn to affect her the way she did him.

With that thought in mid Edward let his hands wonder, completely innocently, just not innocent enough. His big hands moved from being wrapped around her waist to follow the gold band low on her hips. He stopped at her bare side and ghosted his hands up her sides and down again. The next time his hands traveled upwards he stopped at the upper band and followed it around to her front. His fingers barely touch the underside of her breast before moving back down to wrap around her. Bella sighed at his touch and turned in his arms to look at him.

Edward's usually crystal clear green eyes were darkening with an emotion that Bella has never seen on him before. She knew that her eyes had to match his; they were both breathing heavily at this point and staring at each other intensely. By this point the couple had stopped dancing; the room seemed to be completely empty filled only with each other and a strong sexual tension that has always been hidden in their relationship. Edward lowered his head, Bella caught her breath hoping that his lips were about to cover her own, unfortunately his mouth traveled to her ear. Huskily Edward whispered, "Can we go upstairs to talk?"

Bella was left dumbfounded by the question. He wanted to talk, after that? All she wanted was to feel his lips pressed against her own and his hands on the bare skin that wasn't currently showing. "Ta..talk?" she managed to stutter out as Edward's hands began to rub small circles on her bare back. "Sure." Edward smiled reassuringly before leading her towards the kitchen.

He looked back to see the confused look on Bella's beautiful face. "We can use the back stairs so we don't have to hear the cat calls from the other room." Edward smirked at Bella's blush and squeezed her hand gently before continuing towards the stairs.

Bella heard the door's lock click into place and watched as Edward's hand run nervously through his hair. "What did you want to talk about Edward?" She questioned sitting down on his bed.

Edward sighed as he looked over at Bella. Slowly, Edward walked over to the bed and sank down next to Bella. He looked over at her once again, grabbing her hand to try to calm his nerves as well as quench the need to be touching her. "Bella," he started never looking away. "I well I don't know how you feel about me er well this," with that Edward motioned in between the two of them. "But, the thing is I well Bella I really like you. I mean you are gorgeous and smart and perfect and I've known you forever so I understand if you don't feel..." Edward knew he was rambling now but he couldn't stop. He was never this nervous around people but apparently telling Bella how he felt brought this out of him.

"Edward?" Bella knew he would be able to hear the hope laced in her voice but she couldn't care. "You like me? I mean you truly like me as more than a friend?"

"Of course I do! I have since we were ten! I tried so hard not to because you're Alice's best friend and I've known you for so long. I tried to ignore all the times that you talked to other guys or kissed someone else. I tried to pretend that seeing you in a bikini at the beach did make me want to jump you but…" Before Edward could finish Bella's lips were on his. They were soft against his own; Edward immediately closed his eyes and got lost in the kiss.

Bella sighed when she felt Edward kiss her back; this was better than she had imagined so many times before. His lips were firmly moving against hers and it truly was heaven. Bella felt Edwards tongue glide against her bottom lip and eagerly accepted him into her mouth.

Edward groaned at the sweet taste that was Bella. He allowed his arms to wrap around her body pulling her closer to him. The innocent kiss soon turned into passion that Edward was having a hard time controlling. Bella's hands were pulling and tugging at Edward's hair and his own hand were gripping her hips tightly. Edward felt Bella pull him backwards so she was laying down on the bed with Edward half on top of her. Bella's hands were still tangled in Edward's hair but his own hands were roaming Bella's body trying to memorize every part they could reach. One second his hands were gripping her hips pulling her body closer the next they moved from her hip to her side rubbing the exposed skin there. Slowly Edward inched his hand under the cloth that covered her stomach.

Bella sighed as she felt his rough yet gentle hand moving along her body. This touch, his lips, this bubbly tingling feeling she had this is what she has been missing and unknowingly craving all these years. She felt his hands moving along her stomach moving up and down his fingers teasing the taunt band that held her held her "toga" in place under her breasts. Edward tore his lips away from Bella's leaving her gasping for air before he attached them to her neck. Bella moan lightly as Edward traced his lips down her neck nibbling at the juncture of her neck and collar bone. "Edward," she moaned up gripping the back of his vest. "I…I need," Bella was unable to finish her thought when Edward moved his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

She quickly moved her hands around to the front of his body pushing the buttons through each whole on his vest faster than she thought possible. Before Edward could fully register what she was doing his vest was ripped off his broad shoulders and the button on his button down were half way undone. Bella finished with those buttons just as quickly and was trying to push Edward's shirt off his shoulders. The rolled up sleeves caught around his arms frustrating Bella as her attempts to yank the shirt off failed. Edward's deep chuckle vibrated against the skin on her neck cause her to shiver. "Having some trouble beautiful?" His voice came out roughly as he smirk at the girl underneath him.

"Help me with the shirt or put your mouth to better use Cullen." Was Bella's breathily reply before she continued tugging on his shirt. She watched at Edward's lips curved into the crooked grin that she loved so much.

"Hmm I think I can do both Swan." With that said Edward brought his lips back down to Bella's kissing her ardently. With his lips firmly attached to Bella's own he helped her tug the shirt the reminding way off and groaned when Bella dragged her small hands down his chest brushing gently against his nipples before moving to his abs. Bella traced her fingers in the lines of Edward's stomach loving the way she could feel his muscles tense as her fingers trailed over him. Edward wasn't "ripped" as most people would say but he was toned. She could feel the gentle slopping of his abs and could even see the outline when the muscles ripped, and she truly like it better this way.

Spurred on by Bella's movements, Edward moved once again from Bella's lips to her neck. He nibbled and sucked her olive skin spending a little more time on the spot where neck met shoulder causing Bella to moan again and curl her fingers on his body lightly scrapping him with her nails. Edward's hips unexpected shifter forward at the sensation bucking into thigh creating a delicious friction that he needed more off. He shifted his body fully on top of Bella settling in the cradle of her legs, with on last nibble on her neck Edward moved down kiss the exposed cleavage and moving his fingers more daringly under the sash. "It clips in the back Edward. Please." Bella moaned wanting to feel his skin against her own.

Edward looked straight into Bella's eyes as he moved his hand around to the back of her dress. His hand paused at the hooks that held her belt in place almost as if asking for permission before removing it. Bella gentle brushed her lips across Edward's arching her back. It was all the permission he needed; Edward unhooked the sash as well as the halter of her dress before gently pushing Bella back onto the mattress. Edward moved to kiss Bella again, this time it wasn't just passion and lust in his kiss, there was something more, something that Bella couldn't quit place. Gently his hands pealed the white fabric from her neck. Bella shivered when the back of Edward's fingers brush against her hyper sensitive skin.

When the dress was finally pulled down to the second belt Edward moved away from Bella's lips to look at her. He was speechless, completely and utterly unable to form any thoughts as the image of her body burned into his memory. "Edward?" Bella questioned softly moving to cover herself.

"Baby," Edward gently took her hands placing them back at her sides. "Don't ever try to hide yourself. You are honestly the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. I don't know what I did to deserve this sight but god Bella, you are honestly perfect." Edward creased her body starting with her face. He cupped her redden cheek rubbing his thumb gently along her cheek bone before kissing her softly. "Are beautiful all the time, but like this Bella, words cannot describe you. The way that your cheeks are flushed and your lips swollen from me, the fact that your eyes which normally have fleck of golden are darkened with lust…" gently, Edward's hand moved along her neck rest on her collar bone. He smirked at the mark that his left on her, bending his head he gently kissed the spot listening to Bella sigh. Moving down further, Edward allowed his hands to run over than cup her full breasts. Bella wasn't huge but Edward like that about her. She a C but not overly so, and she fit perfectly in his larger hands.

Edward traced his thumb over her nipple causes the buds to harden and Bella to moan wantonly. Edward bowed his head once again to place light chaste kisses on the soft skin of her breasts Bella's hand instinctively moved to his hard gently massaging his scalp. She moaned once again when his hot mouth covered her nipple, pulling it into his mouth. Edward moved his tongue against the bud in his mouth sucking lightly then nibbling causing Bella's once gentle grip to tighten in his hair. Edward kissed her breast once again before repeating the action on the other.

He then kissed his way to the center of her chest and then done her body cherishing every inch of flesh he came in contact with. Bella's body was absolutely a sight to behold from the angle Edward was currently at. Bella's face was flushed her head thrown slightly back, her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Once hand was fisted in Edward's hair, the other on in the bed sheets next to her body; he could feel her smooth thighs quivering under his hands and her stomach was slightly rounded. Bella was NOT fat by any means, but she wasn't society's version of "perfect". Her stomach had softness to it, her breast proportionally full, her hips flared out marvelously, and her thighs were supple under his hands. She was cuvey and perfect to Edward. He didn't want a stick thin model, he wanted a real woman and that's exactly was he got with Bella.

Edward slid his hand up her legs under the slits in her toga and toyed with the lace ban of her panties before moving out again. Bella sighed in frustration, she appreciated the gentleness and the way that Edward seemed to be worshiping her body but she had had enough. She wanted him for so many years and she was sick of waiting. She moved her own hands down her body, causes Edward's eyes to widen when she moved over her own breasts. Bella continued downward moving her hands around to unhook the last belt that held her dress on her body. With the belt undone, Bella pull the cloth from herself leaving her there in only a light pink lacey thong.

Edward's mouth opened and all of his thoughts of taking it slow flew from his mind and the sight of her. He quickly pulled off Bella's only remaining clothing groaning and her bare sex glistening before him. Edward moved forward placing random kisses along her thighs until he reached her sex. Bella squirmed as his breath fanned across her wet pussy and pulled his hair roughly trying to get him back up her body. The result was not what she expected however. Edward's mouth covered Bella's soaked core first licking her from bottom to top before circling his tongue around her clit. Bella's hip unexpectedly shifted upwards pushing Edward's face more firmly into her center. He pulled her clit into his mouth sucking harshly before biting down on it.

Bella tried to suppress the scream that threaten to leave her mouth holding onto Edward's bronze hair as if it was her only life line. Edward dragged his hands up Bella's legs, one taking over where his mouth had just left off the other pulling and twisting her harden nipple. Bella thrusted her hips faster into Edward's hand as he rubbed circles on her clip applying the perfect pressure. This time she couldn't hold in the scream that left her mouth when his tongue pushed into her.

He moved his tongue in and out of her faster vaguely aware of the pulling on his head as he continued to slowly torture Bella. "Edward!" Bella half moan half screamed as her juices coated his tongue. Edwards continued to lap at her core slowly thrusting one finger inside of her until she came down from her high. Once Bella was able to breathe properly again she pulled Edward back up her body kissing him hungry moaning as he pushed his erection against her. It was then that she realized that he still had his black slacks on. Her nails scrapped down his body stopping at the button. She smiled as he shivered when her hands dipped into his waistline, then moaned as she realized that he hands weren't touching boxers but simply more skin. Quickly she moved to the bottom against shifting her hips away from Edward's still thrusting ones, the button and zip were undone without delay as she pushed the pants past Edward's hips using her feet to remove them the rest of the way. The both moaned as Edward pressed himself against her heat, the friction and feeling was so much better without the fabric in the way.

Edward let out a groan when he felt Bella wrap her hands around his member and attacked her lips with a new fever. Bella pumped her hands up and down his shaft felling the soft skin in contrast to the hard muscle that was underneath it. She rubbed her thumb across the head of his cock spreading the precum and causing Edward to push himself more into her had. His tongue thrusted into her mouth in a way that shadowed what he wanted to do to her body.

After a few more strokes Bella moved his cock so that it was lined up with her body. Without thinking, Edward plunged forward burring himself in the warm wet heat of Bella's pussy. The both moaned at the feeling, never before had Bella felt this full, never before had Edward felt something to tightly wrapped around him. With a soft kiss to her lips, Edward began to thrust in and out of her. Bella's nail scrapped Edward's back and Edward's grip tighten on her hips, his head dropping to bring a nipple into his mouth. They both moaned loudly, Bella's hips moved with Edward's meeting thrust making him go deeper into her.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer but he needed Bella to come again before he could finish. One hand more from Bella's hip and never breaking his motion he began rubbing her clit in time with his thrust. Bella felt her stomach tighten and she moaned louder as her orgasm crept closer. "Edward, fuck, ugh, baby, please please, so so close...harder." Bella cried out digging her nails into him more. The pain and pleasure shot through Edward and he pushed harder, slamming into Bella causing their skin to slap against each other.

Suddenly, Bella's walls fluttered than clench down around Edward, "Fuck!" Bella yelled biting Edward's shoulders to stifle her cries. Edward continued moving bring Bella fully through her orgasm.

"Baby," he grunted out thrusting harder still. "Can't...last too much longer. Oh god, fuck!" Edward's felt his orgasm shoot through his body, his cock twitched as he filled Bella. After a couple more thrusts Edward collapsed on Bella, both were completely spent.

Edward pulled out of Bella, she whimpered at the loss, as he flopped down next to her pulling her into his side he lightly kissed the top of her head. "This may be the wrong time to say this but fuck it. I love you baby will you be my girlfriend"

Bella looked up Edward's sweaty face. "Edward, you're stuck with me for a long time, I love you too." He smiled her favorite crocked smile and kissed her lips before tucking them under the covers.

Four Years Later (Senior Year College)

Edward and Bella were once again at one of Alice's Halloween parties. Bella moaned as Edward sucked lightly on her neck. "Baby?" He asked against her skin his lips moving with the words.

"Hmm" was Bella's only response. She continued moving her hips against Edward's, teasing the hardening muscle beneath his slacks. They were the same costumes they did four years ago; it was kind of a tradition whenever Alice threw a Halloween party now.

"Come with me upstairs?" Edward nibbled on her ear lobe drawing a thick moan from Bella's mouth. Quickly she spun around crashing her lips to his. Edward chuckled against her lips. "I'm taking that as a very enthusiastic yes."

"Shut up Cullen and take me upstairs so I can put that mouth of yours to better use." Edward smiled cheekily and pulled Bella up the stairs to the room they shared in the big house right off campus. Edward covered her eyes before moving to open the door. "What this all about Edward? I know what our room looks like."

"Not today..." with that he moved his hands and Bella gasped as she looked around the room. There were rose petals on the floor, music softly playing in the background, and on the floor right in front of the door was an open ring box with a diamond gleaming up at her. Next to the box, 'Will you marry me?' was spelled out in roses.

With tears in her eyes Bella spun around to see Edward on one knee behind her. "Yes! Oh my god yes Edward!" She flung herself into Edward's body causing him to fall back on the floor, she laid on top of him kissing everywhere she could reach repeating 'yes yes yes' with every kiss. Edward laughed as he picked his fiancé off the floor, bending to scoop up the ring, he place the diamond on his finger kissing her with all the love he had for her since they were ten years old.

The end


End file.
